


Confusion

by AntaresVega



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresVega/pseuds/AntaresVega
Summary: This is inspired by a story in in time fanfiction community and fanfiction battle 2011.
Relationships: Philippe Weis/Sylvia Weis, Will Salas/Sylvia Weis





	Confusion

Will Salas and Sylvia Weiss have great times together whenever they can, anytime that they could savagely "manage". That time, the first time Sylvia has something less than a decade on her arms. The time they stole Raymond's Leon cop's car. Every time they robbed one of Philippe's many banks. Especially, when they got some from that smug face.

Relentlessly. Passionately. They kissed each other. Sylvia likes to be on top. She would climb on his body like a minx, powerful and always got what she want from him. She would flick her tongue on his Adam apple. She would trace his jaw line. She would make him scream.

So different from the seemingly innocent maiden that Will Salas happened to "spirit away" from her golden cage. Oh this one was definitely not a good daughter who would only obey her dear old father. Her hand spreads out, kneading his tired back after a long day. Will suddenly has the urge to ask, and he asks, jokingly;

"Oh, ma'am, who has tainted your soul with all of these ideas and experiences that you are abusing me with? I need to see that person."

He would expect to hear about a singer, an idol, someone she could persuade with her heritage, a sneaky guardian whom she has a secret affair with,... Hell, even a Timekeeper after so many of her so call kidnapping. Something rebellious, something challenging, after all, she used to have all the time in the world. 

Sylvia was just so suddenly quiet. Her movements became more forceful. Then all suddenly, she stoped. Sylvia hold his face on her hand, looked at him in the eyes. She let out a smirk and then slowly said in her most calm voice, so far away that it almost muted:

"Actually, you know him. You already met him."

And when Will Salas think of Raymond Leon, Sylvia whispered into his ear:

"It is my father."

Will was frozen. Sylvia is the kind of young, sweet, sweet girl who had enough kindness to see how people are struggle. She who would speak out against her father, not caring about what would happen to her. Of course, she barely talked about her parents like Will would talk about Rachel. But, should it be because, she had not prepared to leave them at all? Maybe, it was Sylvia trying to throw him off!

She kissed Will's eyebrows. 

"Your eyes is one shade darker than his eyes."

Then she kissed Will's brow:

"Your hair lacks a little bit of golden." She sighed, ""But there, there, when we kissed, we closed our eyes."

And then, Sylvia kissed him on the mouth desperately, throwing all of her body weight on him, pushing him down to the mattress. Will suddenly feels the need to push her out. After all, she was the one comparing her lover to her father! But he did not. Will let Sylvia gently leaned her breast against him, suggesting for more. Yet, when he hugged him, she opened her eyes.

"He never bother to hug me when I was younger, and it was no different now. And he would lie and lie and deny and never want anything to do with me. After all, who would need heiress when you can be young forever?"

"Well, it is his fault that he did not see you as what you are, what you could become." Will could see where Sylvia want to go with her mischievous, in this crazy world, people keeps working and forgetting all the affection. Sylvia was a trophy that Philippe Weiss flashed around without much care. Probably hoping to throw her to some crazy other rich guys as a gift someday. 

"He is, well, understood." Sylvia spoke through her smile.

"I fancied him. I yearned for him. I waited for him to come home after work. I would show up to the event that he attended. I would come to the casino just to have a glance of him. Could you see? How a girl living in the environment that one powerful man created? Even if that girl knew that he was her father, that youthful face that he bear for 85 years, that smooth voice he used whenever he prayed me for being obedience,... it did not tell me that."

Sylvia's hands dived down, between Wills' legs, gently squeezed his member. He wanted to remove it, maybe even push it away, but for some reason, he left it in place. In fact, h�is was already standing up proudly, either from tender touches or from a hot whisper and her shameless words. "Shut up," he wanted to say, but he still, could not utter a word, feeling at the same time disgust and curious.

"I,...ah, I have tried this with him." Sylvia keeps encouraging his hardness."I was 16 years old. puberty and all. I want that hundred years old man that still equipped with naive and innocent along side with his I-lived-longer-than-thou look. I want that person, for me, have everything under his command. That is all I want. That is all I cannot have. And I know that even my mom did not have him. Just him and his works. So maybe I have a chance to get a bigger piece of him."

Will repeated on his head "And surely she is lying. Well, of course, she is lying! " 

"It was on his crown of power. You know the room that housed the million year.


End file.
